


darling, your war's not ended

by vivian_rose



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Slight torture, Violence, set after prison and before halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_rose/pseuds/vivian_rose
Summary: He had been back for nine days now, he should be fine.  After his stint undercover with the Ianucci’s and Florida he’d had one or two nightmares but they faded away pretty quickly.  He couldn’t understand why it was so much harder this time.  Maybe, he’d finally hit his breaking point.I'm sorry I just love angst.  There are several mentions of blood (I don't think it's very graphic but if you think I should change the rating let me know, I tried to not make it too bad)





	darling, your war's not ended

Scanning the courtyard, he saw no obvious threat. That is if you ignore the murderers, hidden weapons, and ignorant guards. It was just like every other day from since he arrived. However, something was off, Jake’s heart was beating twice as fast, he could feel roll down his head, and his hands were shaking just slightly. His reflection in a small puddle showed his face was pure white. After a while nausea began to set in and the sun began to set. He has no idea why or how long he stood there but he did, his feet refusing to take him anywhere. He could hear somebody yell, it was incomprehensible, but Jake couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Somebody had snuck up behind him and tackled him to the fence, unable to move Jake felt his hands being tied up. Each arm suspended above his head, reminding him strangely of the scene in Aladdin. Normally, Jake would have fought back but he felt as if all the strength within him had disappeared, he’d finally given up.

“I think you know why I’m here,” Romero said, his upper lip curled into a snarl.

About to open his mouth with some ill-timed humorous quip or die hard reference, Jake found some fabric being shoved in his mouth by the. The gag tied as tight as the strings tying him to the fence.

“No answer, well then I’ll just have to show you.”  
Jake thought he was numb to the world but then something cold pricked the skin on his arm before it turned into an extreme pain. He wriggled away from the pain, only increasing every second. Jake made an inhuman sound due to the gag stuck in his mouth. It was no surprise Romero had a real knife, not just some prison shiv.  
Still fighting away from the knife carving up his arm, one of Romero’s goons leaned close to his ear, “the less you struggle the easier this will be,” the goon’s voice was deep and scratchy, he sounded like a super villain from some movie. He sent chills down Jake’s spine. Jake was too focused on the feeling of the warm blooding spreading down his arm to notice his phone being stolen.

After what felt like forever but was really only maybe ten minutes, Romero stepped back to admire his work, “like the new tattoo,” Romero leaned in close enough for Jake to feel, “beef baby?”

Looking over, in the middle of a bloody mess was a blocky ‘SNITCH’. The cuts were deep and still bleeding profusely. Jake was beginning to feel lightheaded.  
“Hey boss,” the goon tossed Jake’s phone to Romero, “there’s only one number on here, think it's important?”

That cleared up Jake’s head, All Jake could think about now was Amy, he needed to get that phone back. What if they used it to find her, endless possibilities of what could happen to Amy, all because of him. While Jake knew the people he was working with were in prison, he was still bleeding and thinking irrationally. Desperately and hopelessly pulling on his restraints, Romero realized he had hit a weak point for Jake.

“I guess it is important,” Romero said while handing the phone off to a second henchman, “call the number, somebody should hear him scream while I finish him off.”  
Jake didn’t deserve to go out this way he thought, Amy didn’t deserve to hear him go out this way.

The phone was on speaker phone when Amy picked up, “Jake, is everything okay?” Her voice wavered, she knew that right now was activity time and he shouldn’t be calling.

Seconds later his gag was removed and he yelled for Amy that he loved her and she needed to hang up but he was cut off. He screamed in anguish when the dull prison shiv was stabbed into his gut. Blood began to soak through his shirt and darkness began takeover his eyesight. He could hear screaming, his or Amy’s he’s not sure, while his mouth filled with the taste of iron and the darkness took over.

 

 

Jake shot awake, his breathing ragged. He quickly grabbed his arm and checked it for the wounds he suffered in his dream. He checked over the rest of his body and found no more cuts or bruises than there were before he went to sleep. 

“It was just a dream,” Jake said quietly to himself several times, careful not to wake Amy.

“Babe,” he heard Amy’s voice beside him, scratchy from sleep.

Troubled by the silence, she called out again, “babe, what’s wrong?” 

When he still didn’t answer, she turned on the lamp and looked over at her boyfriend.

The light showed Jake’s face was riddled with fear, sweat beaded at the top of his head, his eyes kept moving and his hands were shaking. He felt a slight nausea and couldn’t get his breathing to return to normal.

He barely registered when Amy handed over a water bottle she kept next to the bed.

After a few minutes had passed and Jake’s breathing had slowed slightly, Amy spoke again, “Nightmare?”

Jake simply nodded. 

“Do you want to talk about it,” she asked but she was pretty sure she knew what it was about. 

“I’m fine, it was just prison, go back to sleep.” He felt awful for keeping her up, they both had work in a few hours. He had been back for nine days now, he should be fine. After his stint undercover with the Ianucci’s and Florida he’d had one or two nightmares but they faded away pretty quickly. He couldn’t understand why it was so much harder this time. Maybe, he’d finally hit his breaking point. He wasn’t going to let this interfere with Amy though.

“This isn’t the first time this has happened, let me help you, please” Amy didn’t want to push Jake but this was the third time, that she knows of, that this has happened. It hurts her to see him like this.

Jake was surprised to see Amy had tears in her eyes and he would do anything to make her feel better, “It was just,” he pauses to gather his thoughts, “here it might be easier to show you.”

It was then that Jake sat up and lifted his shirt and revealed all the bruises and cuts along his body. Nothing too bad and most of the bruises were fading now but these were still the physical scars that prison left. 

Amy couldn’t help let out a gasp, Jake had carefully kept her from seeing how bad he was. With a shaking hand she lightly touched a dark bruise on his side, he winced slightly and she immediately pulled back. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, almost inaudible, “what happened?” Jake saw fear and pain in her eyes, but he also saw love, she only wanted to help.

“Prison happened,” he let out a small chuckle before continuing, “I’m sorry, I wanted to shield you from this, to pretend I’m perfectly fine, but, I’m not.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw it was 4:27.

He really wanted her to go back to sleep, sleep was out of the question for him.

He began again, his voice shaking, “ Prison was awful, the guards don’t care, one less prisoner is just one less mouth to feed so who cares if you die. The prisoners are trapped and always looking for a way to express their dominance or anger, especially if you’re a cop,” as he spoke he stared into his lap, unable to face Amy while he spoke. “The dream was about what if you didn’t get me out in time. There was this really bad dude, Romero, and to keep my phone I had to be a spy, snitch on him to the Warden. Romero found out and wasn’t exactly happy. He was going to-” Jake couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence, for his and Amy’s sakes. When he finally looked up he saw tears rolling down Amy’s face. 

“Hey, hey I’m fine, you got me out,” He wiped the tears off her face, it tore him apart to see her hurting over him. 

“I’m so sorry it’s my fault, you should have just given up the phone. I would have been okay. I should have done more, maybe I could have gotten you out sooner,” Amy was rambling.

“It is in no way your fault. It was my decision and it was the best decision. Your voice got me through the day. There’s nothing you could have done but now you need to sleep, we have work in the morning.”

Turning off the light, he laid down, Amy’s head against his chest. Jake felt a few more tears hit his bare chest before her breathing evened out into sleep. Him on the other hand still saw Romero and his shiv prepared to kill him every time he closed his eyes. Someday he will sleep peacefully again that is not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the musical Bandstand which is amazing and you should check it out. Please leave kudos or a comment, I'm sure there's several mistakes so let me know if there's anyway for me to improve. Thank you for reading! My tumblr is just-listen25 feel free to contact me there


End file.
